Something Nice
by Cearlya
Summary: In which Jo asks Dean to tell her something nice and Sam realizes that they may need two hotel rooms from now on...


Something Nice

(1/1)

Jo/Dean

* * *

"Tell me something nice." Jo said, falling back onto the bed with her arms outstretched above her head, her fingertips barely grazing the headboard behind her.

"Something nice?" Dean asked, taking a moment to stare at her as he unpacked his shotguns from the green camo case that he carted them around in. Sam, sensing trouble brewing with the petite blond absented himself quickly, sliding out the door so quietly that Dean swore when he turned around.

"Something romantic." Jo said, letting her arms relax over her head so they weren't stretched, but were strewn carelessly. Dean was silent as he began to take the barrel off the stock of his darling and clean the rock salt out of the grooves. It may be packed into shotgun shells, but the damn stuff still got everywhere. After a moment, Jo made a face and turned over so that her back was to him and she was facing the wall. She fully intended to sleep that way if Dean didn't stop being an ass, boots and all. Better to accidentally kick him in the stomach with if he tried to get frisky later. "Well, if it's going to be a strain, don't worry about it."

"Jo." Dean said, his gut tightening upon hearing what he liked to call her hellraiser voice. It was the one that reminded him that he always drank out of the carton, and that he needed to pick up milk, and to lay off his brother. The one that was always trying to make him a better person, but really just made him feel like he'd failed a test she'd sent him. "Jo, I can't think of stuff like that on the fly. Not for you. Not if you want me to mean it."

"I said don't worry about it." She said, dragging her feet up onto the mattress. Dean grabbed onto of her feet and glared at her turned away face as she smushed her tears into a pillow. He pulled her boots to the edge of the bed and then slid them off, giving her ankles a slight pat as they wandered upwards to her thigh.

"Jo." He said, resigned. Her muscles, tiny as they were, were taught under his hand and her shoulders were shaking slightly as if she had a slight chill. He knew it was because she was trying to dry her eyes on the cotton stuffed muffler. "Jo, don't be like that."

"What am I supposed to be like, Dean?" Her voice was barely intelligible, as her mouth pressed close to the pillowcase.

"Does I love you count?" Dean asked, rolling the smaller girl over so that she would either have to risk a massive crick in her neck or to look at him. She really didn't want to fight demons when she couldn't look left so she tried her best to make her lower lip firm and her eyes less puffy through sheer force of will. When she just stared at him with those wide blue eyes that were far too big and shiny for his will not to turn into a puddle instantly, he sighed. "'Cause damn it, Jo. I do."

"Why?" Her question was unexpected and Dean seemed to reel back from it, his eyebrows wiggling in a mad samba as he tried to figure out the answer she wanted. She clarified. "Why, when you have literally slept your way across the continental United States, do you want to settle down with me?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Dean asked, buying himself some time before she went for his knife as she was wont to do when she thought about his fornicating activities and he was in the same room. Said she wouldn't dirty her daddy's knife with it.

"Are you really not answering?" Jo asked, arching an eyebrow. "Though, considering your track record with phone calls, that really shouldn't be surprising."

"Jesus, Jo." Dean said, grabbing her shirt by a fistful and pulling her roughly towards him. When she was safely tucked in his leather clad arms, his well known favorite spot for her, he answered. "Because you're smart and you're beautiful and you're strong. And you've got great taste in music and awful in relatives because your mother scares the crap out of me."

"Thank you." Jo said, giving a chuckle. Silence descended as Dean just held her before tipping over and flopping back onto the bed, dragging her with him, his shotgun forgotten under his leg where he knew he was going to get a bruise in the morning from the sharp angled little pieces but he didn't care.

"Hey, Jo?" Dean asked, taking a momentary diversion from where he was unsure of where to put his hands to be most comfortable for her as he was very familiar with the sex part but was still little lost on cuddling as it was mostly activity when he was with other girls.

"Mmm?" She asked, and he could feel it rumble in her chest like a purr. Jo's fingers began to unbutton his shirt, taking advantage of the brief moment that Sam stepped out the door.

"What made you decide to stay?" Dean asked, at risk of sounding like he was growing lady parts. She paused and looked up at him, puzzled, before she began to push his button down shirt off his shoulders. While she paused, Dean started to work on her's and was done much quicker while she was pausing for consideration. After a moment, his hands drifted south.

"Because you're Dean." Jo finally said, before diving her own hands lower to negotiate with his belt buckle.

"Hey guys, I got us di-" Sam opened the door and froze before diving behind it and almost spilling his two hands full of burgers and salad. Burgers for them, salad for him. Jo's philosophy was not only did the smell of burgers on her make Dean rather more inclined to want her in ways he'd never say in front of her mother, but if he were going to die of heart disease, she was going with him. Hunting kept off the pounds. Sam threw the bag of burgers on the small hotel room table and his arm over his eyes. "Oh my god, guys! Lock the door!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said angrily, trying to do up his belt buckle silently as Jo burst into a fit of giggles. She was much slower getting dressed, knowing that Dean wouldn't let his brother look until she were fully clothed. For his brother's sanity more than his respect for her. "Don't come barging in, Sammy!"

"I wasn't barging!" Sam said angrily and he peeked over his arm to see Jo doing up the final button on her shirt before flashing him that thousand kilo watt smile that he knew made Dean drop whatever he was doing to investigate what she was up to. "I was gone for five minutes. I knew we should have gotten two hotel rooms."

"Waste not, want not." Jo said, grabbing herself a bacon cheeseburger before they were gone down Dean's throat. She still was convinced he was a medical marvel for not being the approximate weight of a hippopotamus with all the crap that he ate. "'Sides. You probably wouldn't be able to sleep without the freight train over here."

"You know," Dean began, giving Jo a considering look. "We could still leave her on the side of the road somewhere."

"Cute." Jo gave him a sneer and kicked his shin with the ball of her foot. Dean gave her an annoyed look and she smiled sweetly back at him. "You'd kill each other within a week."

Then Jo's fingers dropped to Dean's leg and did something that Sam really didn't want to know and he shoved his salad into his mouth before turning on the TV in a desperate attempt to ignore them. He was glad that they were happy, even if it was only sometimes. It was good to have something nice when the world was crumbling around them.

* * *

AN: Gearing up to watch Abandon All Hope and I know that I am going to cry like a little girl.


End file.
